Fire and Snow
by Me'nem'nesa
Summary: Jon Snow finds himself on the outer wall. A woman finds him in his camp in the middle of the night when he is on watch. She speaks strange words and tells him she is a friend. Carrisa is really the Dragonborn and is there to help Jon, as long as he will help her in return.


Sadly I do not own the rights to Skyrim or Game of Thrones or any of the characters. :'(

This is my first time showing the world what I write so please feel free to give comments and constructive criticism!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The caravan had just reached the gate; life would change for all who were in the company of the Men of the Night's Watch. The snow began to fall in soft puffs, desperate to collect the heat of the men. The gate was not a sight one would wish to behold. It was small and full of dark and eerie crevasses. Beyond this gate were wastelands full of danger and odd creatures. This would be home, well not the gate but the small fortress next to the gate. The fortress of the Men of the Night's Watch held its own version of beauty. Only the men who had served for years could only see the beauty of freedom, safety, and service to the land.

This is where Jon snow calls home. Jon only arrived at the Wall a few months before, hoping to become part of the Rangers who patrol outside the gate. Though that had not been what fate had planned for him, he became the steward to the Lord Commander Mormont. He only stayed with the promise of becoming the next Lord Commander. Jon never thought to be part of command, yet that is what he was now working towards.

Jon's uncle Benjin had been with the Night's Watch for years before Jon even knew of them. Jon had wanted to join for the honor of working with his uncle to protect the land from whatever lies beyond the Wall. Jon found himself whisked into fighting the one thing the world fears: the White Walkers. The Walkers were an ancient enemy that had the ability to reanimate the dead. These animated corps are called wraths.

Jon had not been in the Night's Watch for even a year before they had to fully mobilize agents the wildlings (those who live outside the Wall) and the Walkers. They gathered up all the possible supplies, mounted horses and left the safety of the fortress. The land was unfamiliar and the air was brisk. Most of the men would not survive the trip, not alone the battle to come.

Winter is coming.

The snow fell heavy through the night. Only the sparks and flames kept the night alive. The camp was still, almost petrified with fear. Would they come tonight? How long could they last agents the White Walkers? A snap of a branch caught Jon's attention. He leapt for his sword, ready to shout wakening words to the rest. A woman could be seen in the brush. She held a bow, drawn and pointing directly at Jon. She lowered it and silently made her way to him from across the camp.

"Be calm dear watcher of night. I am no foe," she held a familiar tone. He had once over heard the Lord Commander talking to this same woman.

"You are the Scout, the mysterious woman of Night's Watch are you not?" He had heard rumors of the Night's Watch having a single female member. Though he had brushed it off as desperate men wishing for the company of a woman.

"Hio tinvaak vahzah. What you speak is true. My name is Carrisa, Dovahkiin, Kod do Thu'um," she bowed with a flip of her wrist.

"Jon Snow, what language is it you speak?" He could only make out some words, and of those he did not know if they meant what it did in the common tongue.

"It is sizeen, lost to the world," she gave no more information away about anything she was or even why she was there.

The crackle of the fire drew their attention away from each other. The woman intrigued Jon; he even felt an air of power around her. The power felt oddly comforting in the darkness, though it was still an odd sense. Now that he though about it the air seemed warmer than before, and the overwhelming fear was pushed from the premises of the camp. It felt like home.

"What did…?" He drew his eyes from the fire to where the woman had stood. She was no longer there and the snow held no sign of her ever being there in the first place. No tracks were to be seen, the camp fell silent once more.

Jon woke the sound of the camps residents moving about. His first instinct was to check the snow were he had seen the woman Carrisa last night. There was still no sign of her. He wondered if he was blessed with a vision of one of the New Gods. The brush that she stepped from held the clue he needed. There on the ground was a solitary arrow, pointing north towards the Wall.

"Men, we should head back north to regroup with the others." Jon looked out across the camp, though the sight was not one of joy. His fellow Men of Night's Watch stood there still as stone, and as pail as the falling snow. Jon knew that this would be his only chance to act. He silently gathered all he could carry, and his sword the Lord Commander had given him. He used the silence of the fresh snow to cover the sound of his escape. The whole camp was full of wraiths, and that meant a White Walker was near by.

He soon found a path of small footprints. They appeared to be a woman's, he hopped he was right. He followed the prints a mile north of the camp before they looped down a large hill. At the bottom of the hill the prints stopped. The snow lay undisturbed and there was no sign of any struggle. He took a step beyond the prints, as he did so a thunderous voice shot through the forest. The voice was gone as soon as it came, and no animal reacted to the sound. Examining his surroundings closer he found there was no longer snow on the forest floor.

"Welcome to my haven Lord Snow," there in the doorway of a small hut was the woman Carrisa. "Will you not join me for dinner?"

"What are you?" he eyed her with apprehension.

"I am a friend, the one who kept the wraiths asleep till you woke. Come we will talk inside."

The hut was enchanted, it held far to many rooms for what the outside suggested. In the entrance hall there were many candles mounted to the wall. The walls held the appearance of wood, though at closer examination they were as flat and cold as stone. An arching doorway to the left led to a great dining hall set to serve many guests. The silver though looked like it was not used for years. Across the hall from the dinning hall was a room filled with colorful tapestries and pillows. The room held a sent of honey and smoke, though the beauty of the room easily distracted one from the odd smell. The door next to the strange tapestry room held a large bed decorated with furs. The room seemed to be pulled from an open castle made of stone. A gold trimmed book sat on the table next to the bed. That was when Jon realized this was his room. His room from when he lived with the Stark family in Winterfell.

"So this was your room I take it?" Carrisa was not at all surprised by the sudden appearance of Jon's room.

"What is this place?" He stepped into the room to touch the fur draping the bed.

"This room takes the form of the room you were most fond of in your childhood. Your mind has control over this room; if you were hungry food would appear if you so willed it. You could even speak to someone, though they would only remember it as a dream."

"Witch!" Jon drew his sword and pointed it at Carrisa.

"I am no witch, though I do hold power most do not understand," She smiled at Jon and left the room.

Jon was left with so many questions. Who was she really? Why was he here? Did she really save him? What was it she wanted in return for saving his life?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you want more!


End file.
